A Moment Together
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: Emma feels that she needs a special moment alone with her best friend.


"Gia! Gia, wake up!"

The slim, blond girl twisted around in her bed, sitting up quickly at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" Gia glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. The time said 1:38 am.

"I needed a moment with my best friend." Emma slid the blanket back and snuggled up with her.

"Why now, though?" Gia wondered. "And..." She broke off as she felt the warm sensation of the Pink Ranger wafting over her and the comforting touch of her body against her.

"My mother knows I'm here," Emma laughed. "When I told her why I wanted to see you at this time, she disabled our alarm system and let me come over here."

"So... why did you want to see me?"

"I..." They both sat up together and Emma gulped as she turned away from the Yellow Ranger.

"Emma, come here." Emma sighed as she allowed herself to be folded in her best friend's embrace. "Are you okay?"

"No." The teen shook her head. She pushed Gia back down and swung her legs over the side of the bed, ready to climb out of the open window again.

"Emma, wait!"

At the sound of her name, the young girl swiveled her head around and stared into her friend's bright eyes. "Why? If I tell you why I came here, you'll just laugh at me."

"Are you kidding me?" Gia's eyes flashed. "I would never laugh at you."

"Well..."

"Just tell me already!"

Emma shook her head and lay back against Gia.

"I need to tell you something too." Emma's head snapped up as her friend began to speak. "I wanted to see you tonight too, but my parents always scorned that fact because they didn't understand how I could feel this way." She took a deep breath. "They don't like that I'm a lesbian." Emma gasped excitedly.

"You're a lesbian too?" she squealed.

"Yes, I am. Wait, too? You are also one?"

Emma's face instantly turned red. "Yes. And... there's... there's this girl that I really love. I see her at school all the time. She's blond and is a great best friend to me. We're naturally inseparable."

Gia instantly knew whom she was talking about and her face grew hot. "There's someone at school that I like too. She's an angel that guards me throughout the day and never leaves me at any time, including now."

They stared at each other for what seemed like years before finally realizing the truth in each other's words.

Emma put her arm around Gia. "You... you love m- me?"

Gia cast her gaze downwards. "I- I do. But you... you love me back?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you and why I wanted to see you tonight," Emma admitted shyly.

Gia rested her head on her friend's chest and let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad of that. Nothing could keep me from this."

"Um, what's going on?" Gia yelped and sat up quickly as the door slowly opened and a young girl's face cautiously peered into the room.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

The young girl with wavy brown hair stepped into the room and shut the door. "Who's that other girl?"

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?"

Gia rolled her eyes. "This is my 10-year-old cousin, Isabella Rosenberg. I forgot that she was staying with us for a week while her parents are investigating a crime scene in Australia."

Isabella's green eyes narrowed. "You never answered my question. Who is that other girl?"

"This is my best friend, Emma."

"If you two are just 'best friends', then what is she doing in your bed in the middle of the night?"

Emma shivered and drew back as the girl's cold voice reached her ears. "We have to tell her," she whispered to Gia. "Otherwise, she'll just keep asking questions and we'll never get a moment to ourselves."

"Fine." Gia beckoned her cousin over to her. "I'll tell you, but you need to keep it secret from my parents. They're not big fans of Emma."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Isabella vowed, bringing her hand up to form an awkward salute. "But what is going on?"

"We just found out that we... you know, like each other," Emma revealed. "I may have found my..."

"Soul mate," Gia finished. "We're not really like that, but we did just realize how we felt about each other."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Isabella purred. "I never knew you were a lesbian, Gia."

"How the heck do you know what that means?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"My older sister, Mia, who's in college right now, writes a lot of letters to me and once, she told me about a friend of hers that's a lesbian. The second I saw you two together, I knew that it was the same situation."

"She's right, actually," Gia told Emma. "I've talked to Mia's friend Nicole before and that's what made me realize that I could finally tell you how I felt." She turned to Isabella. Now that I've told you what's been happening, can you please go back to bed?"

"Of course." Isabella sweetly wrapped her arms around her cousin and Gia gave her a swift peck on the cheek. The younger girl giggled and waved to Gia as she opened the door again and exited the room. "Have a good time together!"

As the door swung shut again, Emma breathed out a sigh of contentment. "Finally! That girl is sweet, but she was making me a bit uncomfortable."

"It's okay. Isabella is one of the best secret-keepers I know. She takes after Mia, despite looking nothing like her."

"Can we not talk about Isabella anymore? Come cuddle up with me." Gia obeyed as her friend draped her arms around her and pulled her closer. Emma settled her head on Gia's shoulder and she returned the gesture.

"Emma, can I-?" Gia suspended her words once again as Emma lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Emma..."

"Yes, you can."

Gia lifted her head and gently moved forward until their lips touched. Emma sank into the kiss, encircling her neck with her right arm as they enjoyed the moment together. The kiss didn't last very long, but it was all they needed to bring them into heaven. As they pulled away from it, Gia looked at her friend with a loving look in her eyes. Their relationship had just escalated from best friends to girlfriends.

"I love you, Emma. Thank you for coming here tonight."

"You're welcome. But I think I have to go. It's getting late."

Gia grinned. "It was already late when you got here, but I think I agree."

Emma kissed Gia one more time before rolling out of the bed and stepping towards the open window.

"Goodbye, Emma. I'll see you later."

"See you again soon." With one rapid movement, Emma slipped out of the window, taking with her the piece of metal that she'd used to prop it open, causing it to slam shut. Gia watched her swing across a tree branch and drop to the ground, her own smile growing wider.

"So long, girlfriend."


End file.
